


The One

by Sichii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BDSM, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, High School, Immortality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Original Character Death(s), Spanking, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Unrequited Love, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, adorable kuroko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sichii/pseuds/Sichii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange virus spreads all over the world -  is there even any hope left? Is there still a place for love? And what part does Kuroko Tetsuya have in this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note; 
> 
> This is my first story, ever on this site. I haven't written anything the last 5 years, haha. I hope you will enjoy it. 
> 
> Ps. Pardon my grammar and rather tiny vocabulary. English is not my native language, but I think you guys will be able to uderstand anyway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I certain hier spots an unconscious boy on his way home

Akashi sat in the backseat of one of his father's many cars on his way home, his own personal driver in the driver's seat. He thought back on how the day had gone by, and mused he should triple Daiki and Ryouta's training. Thay had both been lazy today. Especially Daiki, using his usual excuse on how 'only he himself can beat him'. Sure, it annoyed Akashi too, how all their opponents just seemed to give up not even half through the game, but since they won, he looked past it. He was absolute, so winning didn't come as a surprise. 

As the car stopped in the second last intersection before they arrived at the house, Akashi spotted something teal coloured in the corner of his eye. Curios, he immediately tried to locate the colour, and at first couldn't see anything teal coloured, but just as he was about to look the other way, he spotted it - a person with teal coloured hair lying on the lawn across the street.


End file.
